Goldie's Dreams
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Goldie Hannigan reflects on her life and hopes someday her dreams come true of having the perfect family she had always wished for having instead of only dreaming.


**A/N: A little one-shot featuring my OC in her younger days. I only own my OCs, characters you recognize and know in the franchise are owned by the great Harold Gray, for who, Goldie and others would not be possible today. Read & Review.**

* * *

Goldie was only three years old and she had a job. Her job was to work in a lowly tavern to deal with drunken men who would always yell crude things, hopefully Goldie wouldn't pick them up at her age. Ever since she could walk, her father, known as Rooster would put her to work. Goldie would often serve men the best way she could, hoping she wouldn't get hurt from them, but once she reached puberty, it would be different, but that is a different story for another day. Goldie slept in the cot behind the bar, being put to sleep by her Aunt Agatha who was helping take care of her.

"Now, Goldie, I want you to go to bed now, understand?" Agatha asked.

"Yes, Aunty," Goldie replied, bundling in her bed. "Aunty, does Daddy not love me?"

"Oh, sweetie, of course your Daddy loves you, he just... has a funny way of saying it..."

"Does he love you?"

"He hated me when we were kids, but we're good now. Now, get some sleep."

"Aunty, what do you do?" Goldie sat up in her cot. Her aunt was the closest thing she's had to a mother. Even though Agatha was a miserable, drunken woman, she had a soft spot for Goldie sometimes and was more of a parent to her sometimes than Rooster ever would be.

"I run an orphanage," Agatha replied to her niece's question. "That's where little boys and girls live if they don't got a mommy or a daddy."

"I don't got a mommy."

"Yes, but you do got a daddy."

"Daddy's mean, can I live in your orphan house?"

"Goldie, I'm sorry, but y'all need to be here with your daddy! Good night, now."

"But Aunty!" Goldie gripped her comforter.

"Good night, Goldie." Agatha kissed her forehead, then shut out the light and left the room.

Goldie grimaced, feeling the disgusting wreak of alcohol breath. She then made herself comfortable in her tiny, cold cot. She turned over and a tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to get some sleep. Sometimes it was hard with the brutal, unruly men in the bar having rough conversation with uncomfortable profanity. Luckily, Goldie had her dreams. She always felt safe in her dream world. She had always had the same dream all her life, even when she was fifteen.

* * *

_In her dreams, Goldie would wake up in a whole other world. Goldie dreamt while she was a teenager and woke up in a wonderful château home where she was adopted by a wonderful family. The father was so handsome, brave, and loving. He would always sit on the couch after an exhausting day at work and smoke his pipe with his slippers on. The mother had such beautiful looks and wasn't a drunk like Aunt Agatha. She would always cook the best food and make sundaes for the family on special family bonding afternoons on Sundays. _

_Not to mention that, but Goldie had new siblings. She had always wanted a sibling or two so she wouldn't be alone. Her brother was always playing sports with his friends and was a kind older brother. He always helped out his younger sister and wasn't abusive in any way possible. They often played together. Goldie also had a younger sister who would go to Goldie for big sister advice. Goldie wouldn't follow her father's example and actually be caring to her younger sister. They often had makeover nights, sleepovers, and play time together when not in school. _

_Goldie belonged with her new family. She never thought about her horrible father. Yes, he brought her into this world, but she was more comfortable with her dream family. She had always dreamed of them for most of her life. She just wished some day her dream would come true. She would be far from the dark, dangerous streets her father and herself lived in. Goldie dreamed of actual family festivities like going to the beach, going to the movies, opening Christmas presents together, eating Thanksgiving dinner after saying grace, just being a real family. The only family Goldie had been her crooked father and drunken aunt, that didn't sound like a family to her. Goldie had a mother at one point, but she abandoned Goldie on Rooster's doorstep and she never saw her again. Goldie doesn't even remember what her mother looks like. _

"Goldie, wake up!" a distant voice called, interrupting the dream.

_The images of Goldie's family faded. All the warmth and happiness her imaginary family offered just disappeared. _

"Hey, Goldie, are ya dead, or what?"

_Goldie's vision grew blurry. She saw darkness now. She couldn't see what was happening now or where she was going, but she felt worried. _

"GOLDIE, WAKE UP BEFORE I SLUG YA!"

* * *

Goldie suddenly woke up and turned to see a red-headed girl with curly hair. It was Annie trying to wake her up! Could Goldie had been dreaming about her old life and dream life all at once? "Annie, what's goin' on?" Goldie asked, sitting up in a bigger bed than her cot and was in the Warbucks mansion.

"Y'all need wake up!" Annie barked. "You've been sleepin' since almost noon! This ain't no easy street!"

"Sorry, Annie." Goldie laughed at her little protest.

"That's okay, now get out of bed! Daddy Warbucks and Mama Grace is takin' us to the movies!"

"Again?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

Goldie looked around herself and smiled. She had imagined her dream family, but her new life was a whole lot better than she could ever imagined in her fifteen years of life. Her father was in jail, her aunt was locked in the orphanage, and she had two parents. Grace was a great mother substitute to both her and Annie, and Oliver became the father Goldie always wished she had.

"So, are ya comin' or what?" Annie asked as Sandy came to the bed and licked Goldie's face.

Goldie chuckled and gently pushed Sandy back to give her some room. "I'm comin'." Goldie got herself ready and dressed for another movie day. Ever since Oliver took her and Annie out to see a movie during their week at his place, she loved the movies. She even wondered if she could become a movie star someday.


End file.
